(1) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display panel including one substrate with improved a margin in an inkjet printing process and a method of manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes switching elements, the color filter substrate includes color filters disposed therein, and the color filter substrate faces the array substrate. The array substrate includes a first substrate and the color filter substrate includes a second substrate, thus resulting in a relatively high manufacturing cost since the display panel includes two substrates.
An embedded micro-cavity (“EM”) display panel includes switching elements and color filters on one substrate, and the EM receives a liquid crystal molecule therein.